Mundos Paralelos
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: En respuesta a un reto de Lubricus. Es la batalla final, el bien y el mal se enfrentan finalmente. Dos personas que se aman pero cuyos caminos se separarán de una u otra forma. SLASH TR-HP, DM-HP.


_Holap. Sí, soy yo de nuevo. Esta vez con algo distinto_

_ Esto va en respuesta a un reto de la lista Lubricus, en la cual participo, la palabra "jeremiada"._

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_A mi querida beta, que siempre me ayuda y apoya y que colabora siempre, sobre todo en animarme._

_A Faby, que hace meses aportó con este fic e incluso escribió algunas partes (sí, aquellas menos depresivas son de ella)._

_PAREJA: Harry- Draco; Tom- Harry._

_RESUMEN: Es la batalla final, el bien y el mal se enfrentan finalmente. Dos personas que se aman, pero cuyos caminos de una u otra forma se separaran; el blanco y el negro unidos más allá del odio. ¿El amor puede más? ¿O sólo queda ya resignarse?_

_Mundos paralelos_

** Blanco y negro**

La batalla estaba siendo salvaje. Por ambos bandos la crueldad causaba estragos, ya casi no había diferencias entre auror y mortífago, los ataques eran los mismos, el dolor y la furia se igualaban en cantidades similares. Nada importaba, sólo era la hora de matar.

Había unos pocos y excesivamente nerviosos alumnos luchando aunque no era su obligación. Sólo estaban aquellos de séptimo año que habían pasado los últimos meses de sus vidas entrenando para vengar alguna pérdida lejana, los lívidos rostros jóvenes. También estaban los amigos incondicionales del Niño que Vivió, que estaban resueltos a no abandonarlo, aún así murieran. Un decidido Ron Weasley, una centrada Hermione Granger, la eterna enamorada Ginny Weasley y, para sorpresa de los anteriores, un indiferente Draco Malfoy. Pero ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que en verdad movía al chico de cabello platinado a luchar por ellos.

Desde hacía poco que las peleas entre los dos jóvenes habían cedido paso a una especie de cordialidad que no dejaba de intrigar a los que los rodeaban. Era casi imposible que el orgulloso Malfoy hubiera decidido acercarse al terco de Potter, pero así había sucedido. Sentimientos demasiado profundos, demasiado secretos y fuertes se escondían en el corazón de Draco. Y esa era la única razón de que combatiera apoyando a los sangre sucias y junto a un pobretón.

Para él habría sido mejor estar con los mortífagos, unirse a las filas de Voldemort, pues muy en el fondo compartía sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y la exclusividad. Pero no iba a enfrentarse NUNCA a Harry y si por eso debía luchar contra su padre lo haría.

Y ahí estaban los dos, jadeando en la frontera del bosque prohibido, apoyándose el uno en el hombro del otro, las respiraciones irregulares, la piel sangrante. Aún así, una sonrisa de idéntica complicidad florecía en los labios de ambos.

No importaba la lucha. No importaba como el resto caía mientras ellos compartían lo que tal vez era su último momento juntos. Respiraban el mismo aire, sus almas unidas en unos segundos de muda contemplación que iban más allá de los que se jugaban sus vidas. Más allá de ellos mismos.

- Llegó la hora.- susurró Harry aún sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se había vuelto repentinamente una mueca de melancolía y amargura.

- Sé que vencerás Harry. Todos confiamos en que lo harás, tú también tienes que confiar ahora.- replicó el muchacho rubio, tratando de grabarse en la mente cada línea del rostro de su antes enemigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Draco?- Harry respiró profundamente y dio un paso vacilante, apartándose de la sombra que los cubría. Una mano apoyada en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Sólo tienes que escuchar tu corazón, Harry. Sé que saldrás victorioso.

Tal vez hubiera sido romántico y muy apropiado que intercambiaran un apasionado beso o que se abrazaran con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no lo hicieron. Las pupilas verdes se sumergieron en las grises y aunque ambos lo anhelaban, no se besaron. No podían hacerlo, aún existía una barrera entre ellos: el deber de defender a los inocentes era más importante en esos momentos. Sus ojos permanecieron lo que parecieron eternidades fijos en los otros y sus corazones gritaban por tan sólo un beso. Pero ese beso no existió. Harry estiró tentativamente una mano hacia el chico rubio, acercándola a la mejilla pálida. No alcanzó a tocarla. De inmediato, echó a correr rumbo al destino que le habían forjado.

Y con toda la valentía que logró reunir, se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort. Este estaba de pie, inmóvil junto al lago, con las túnicas negras impecables, ningún signo de lucha en su cuerpo. Jugueteaba infantilmente con la varita entre sus dedos, acariciándola en movimientos tenues, casi sin fijarse en toda la muerte y desolación a su alrededor. La sangre le hirvió a Harry al ver como parecía indiferente mientras un mortífago torturaba a Ginny a sus pies.

- ¡Ginny! – fue sólo un susurro que se escapó de su labios a escasos metros del Lord.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado este levantó la vista y fijó sus despiadados ojos escarlata en el muchacho. Y sonrió. Su sonrisa le caló hasta los huesos a Harry, mientras que algo muy parecido al pánico se apoderaba de su mente, carcomiéndole las neuronas en el más puro miedo. Había algo de depredador en esa sonrisa maligna.

- Vaya, pero si es nuestro estimadísimo señor Potter. Harry, pequeño, demoraste bastante en venir- exclamó el hombre, con la voz cargada de veneno.

**- Déjala ir. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Sabes que ésta es sólo nuestra pelea**.- siseó Harry en pársel, mirando de reojo al mortífago que en esos momentos le lanzaba una nueva maldición a la pequeña pelirroja, que gimió y se retorció, una jeremiada casi inconsciente brotando de los labios rígidos.

**- Es muy conmovedor de tu parte querer salvar a tu novia. Pero es inútil**- su sonrisa se ensanchó.- **Ya no tiene solución, su mente nunca volverá a ser la misma**.

Su voz adquiría realmente la tonalidad de la de una serpiente. Aguda, sibilante, tan fría, llegaba a ser metálica. Cada palabra era escupida con odio sobre natural. Los rojos ojos parecían brillar con más fuerza, con el mismo color de la sangre que sus manos derramaban. La piel blanca, la nariz aplastada, el cuerpo ahora esbelto. Harry ahogó una ola de repulsión que inundó su cuerpo y dio un tembloroso paso hacia él.

**- Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto y lo sabes**.- susurró. Lord Voldemort hizo un gesto elegante con su mano, deteniendo al mortífago que torturaba a Ginny.

**- Tenía mucho que ver. Todos ellos son los que han impedido que te unieras a mí y si tengo que destruirlos uno por uno pues con mucho gusto**.- habló lentamente, entre silbidos.

Ante los ojos horrorizados de Harry, el cuerpo de Ginny levitó, aún entre espasmos de dolor. Para luego prenderse fuego por todos lados, la piel pecosa incendiándose entre los gritos desgarradores de la chica, la túnica antes negra ahora quemándose. Su cabello rojo perdió su brillo mientras que las cenizas y el humo lo llenaban todo. Y en la cabeza de Harry sus gritos parecían amplificarse, mientras que el olor a quemado y sangre se le hundía en las fosas nasales.

- ¡Maldito seas!- gritó abalanzándose en un rapto de furia y dolor sobre su odiado enemigo.

Dos fuerzas opuestas que se enfrentan, el blanco y el negro que parecían poseer el mismo poder, pero que ambos sabían que no era así. El negro absorbe, haciéndose así más poderoso, en cambio el blanco es luz sin filtro que no puede ser contenida. Dos enemigos a muerte, dos seres que debían luchar para así completar sus destinos. Uno debía morir, el otro vencer y con eso llevarse toda la gloria. Pero ¿qué era la gloria? Nada que se pudiera tomar entre los dedos para así revivir a los muertos en el combate, era sólo algo que se desvanecería con el pasar del tiempo.

**- ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Sabes perfectamente que ganes o no, la vida no te sonreirá. ¿Acaso crees que soy el único obstáculo? Mi querido pequeño, tú mismo eres el que se ha impedido ser feliz**.- Tom Riddle cambió de apariencia, pero no fue el cambio brusco de quien se saca una máscara para mostrar su verdadero rostro. Claro que no. El cambio fue sutil.

La batalla se detuvo al tiempo que Lord Voldemort daba paso a un joven de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Fue como cuando miras mucho las nubes en el cielo y de pronto líneas que siempre estuvieron ahí comienzan a tomar la forma de labios, ojos, nariz. Sin que en verdad nada hubiera cambiado nunca. Tom Riddle, ese mismo chico que alguna vez admiró profundamente a su profesor Albus Dumbledore, era exactamente el mismo Lord Voldemort. El tiempo sólo se ocupo de hacerlo crecer, la esencia era la misma.

**- Es patética la forma en que te has dejado utilizar estos últimos años ¿No crees?**- ninguno de los dos bajaba las varitas, así como ninguno tenía pensado usarlas.- **Lo permitiste porque creías que de otra forma te ibas a quedar solo. Yo te ofrezco una vez más, que te unas a mí, Harry. Al fin y al cabo, somos iguales. Si lo piensas bien, el negro y el blanco pasan a ser lo mismo cuando eres ciego.**

Draco Malfoy observaba a cada momento más atónito aquella cordial conversación. Deseaba entender que era lo que hablaban, anhelaba tener por unos segundos el don del pársel sólo para comprender que era lo que decían lo dos grandes rivales. Dio unos pasos vacilantes en dirección a ellos, pero bastó un movimiento de la mano del ahora joven Tom Riddle para que una barrera de electrizante energía lo separara de ellos. Un mundo de distancia.

**- No todos somos ciegos.- **susurró el niño con un hilo de voz. La varita cayó de sus manos al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo. Se estaba debilitando. Ya no quería luchar.

**- La justicia lo es, Harry. Aquello por lo que tanto luchaste. Aquello por lo que tantos han muerto.- **se acercó y observó de cerca el rostro del pequeño.- **Si yo venzo, va a pasar a ser mi justicia y lo que yo creo justo será ley. Y tú serás el que está equivocado. Cosa de perspectivas.**

Cuando Harry comenzó a llorar, Draco dejó que la desesperación fluyera de su ser en forma de furia, golpeando con los puños aquella energía que no lo dejaba pasar, que envolvía a Harry y a Tom en un halo de insólita transparencia, una vitrina para que todos pudieran apreciar como el niño se rompía en mil pedazos frágiles.

No prestó la menor atención cuando unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon, ni cuando un pecho acogió su cuerpo en un abrazo de hermética posesividad. Siguió llorando silenciosamente, con lágrimas secas que se desgarraban en su garganta sin permitirle emitir un solo sonido. Y era mejor así. Se sentía débil y había algo de acogedor en el hombre que ahora lo cargaba. Entre el lío de túnicas negras, pudo ver la pared de magia cristalizada. Tras ella, el rostro hermoso, siempre fino, con una mueca de tristeza y dolor en los ojos tormentosos. Draco. Ya nada valía la pena.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar. Cuando labios suaves besaron los suyos en un movimiento violento, permitió el paso, sin responder tal vez, pero sin rechazar. Entregándose finalmente. Había algo de aliviante en saber que alguien más fuerte que él mismo lo cuidaría y protegería.

**- ¿Vienes conmigo o quieres seguir con esta lucha inútil?- **le preguntó al oído, mientras agitaba sus dedos en un leve chasquido y hacía desaparecer la cúpula que los rodeaba.

**- No me dejes.- **por segundos se preguntó si se refería a Tom o a Draco. Muy lentamente ambas imágenes se habían confundido en su cabeza.

****

- Nunca.

Lo último que vio, antes que una luz poderosamente blanca, que enceguecía, los envolviera ("Podría haber sido negra y de todos modos habría enceguecido. Al fin y al cabo ambas cosas pasan a ser lo mismo si lo piensas bien.") fue como todos en el campo de batalla los observaban. Todos. Tanto los sorprendidos mortífagos como unos cuantos desconcertados aurores. Vio a Ron, a Hermione. Vio a Draco y cerró una vez más los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

****

_Fin_

_Lo que está en negrita es pársel_

_¿Qué tal si me dejan un review? Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios e ideas. Bienvenidos._

_Besos!_

_Kmy Kusanagi_


End file.
